Lives Lost
by Sleeping at Last
Summary: Rose Red was dead. Everyone knew it and had accepted the fact. Regina, surprisingly, mourned almost as much as Snow did. Snow was the worst though. The sheer factor of loosing a twin had always eaten her alive. Rose had been her sister, her best friend and her partner in crime. When Emma's Goddaughter comes to Storybrook, and she looks like someone they had once lost?
1. Chapter 1

Enchanted Forest/Fairytale land

"Mommy?" Two young girls hurried into their parent's chambers.

"Mommy, are you ok?" The taller of the two twins said crawling on her mother's right side of the bed.

"Mommy?" The younger twin said before crawling onto her mothers left side.

"Oh my sweet dear little girls, you know mommy loves you right?" She coughed away from her twin daughters.

"Oh, mommy, you know we do. We love you and daddy so much." They both hugged their mother.

"I know you do my lovely Snow White. Oh my dear sweet beautiful Rose Red, can you promise mommy something?" She started to cough up a little blood and used a handkerchief to hide it from Rose and Snow.

"Yes mommy?" Rose hugged her mothers left side.

"I need you to be good for your daddy and watch over your sister. You have to always have her back until you die. Ok?" Maria, their mother, gripped her daughter's hand with all the strength she still had. Rose just nodded her head. Maria turned to Snow.

"Please do keep yourself safe and watch over Rose." Maria gave Snow a weak smile before stopping and looking up.

"I love you both." She felt death grip her and drag her away from the world.

Reality/Storybrook

"Hi, welcome to Granny's how many?" Red Riding hood asked another costumer.

"Uh, just one please." A young girl said looking up from a beaten up paperback book.

"Sure, follow me. Booth, table, or Bar?" Red said looking around the room. It was filled with rejoicing fairytale characters. The curse had been somewhat broken. Everyone remembered who they were and who other's were, it's just no one could leave or get back to their homeland.

"A table in the corner would be lovely." The young girl had long black curly hair. She looked a lot like Snow White, but Red couldn't place what her fairytale was.

"Your in luck. I'm Red Riding Hood but I prefer Ruby." She said setting the girls menu down and pulling out her note pad.

"Um ok, I'm River Wilders." River looked at the waitress in front of her with wariness. She seemed a little on the crazy side if she though her name was Red Riding Hood. Red assed the young girl in front of her. She looked so much like Snow, they could have been twins. Same noses, same hair, same build. Almost everything was the same except for the eyes. River had bright leafy green eyes, while Snow had warm blue eyes.

"I, uh, like your name. So what can I get you?" Red said finally asking the poor girl what she wanted. River blushed and looked at the menu.

"Can I just get an iced tea right now, please?" River asked closing the menu.

"Sure. Just call me over if you need anything." Red said walking away.

River just checked her phone to see if her aunt had responded to her text messages or her calls. Nothing. Not one call, text or email.

"Lovely." River chuckled dryly to herself before putting it back into her messenger bag. She had her beat-up blue Volkswagen Beatle parked along with her luggage.

"Hi!" River picked her head up from her book and moved her curls out of her face.

"Hi?" River said silently asking if he was talking to her. He had black hair and brown eyes. He looked to be twelve or thirteen. He had on some sort of school uniform on and was holding a really large book.

"I'm Henry. Why haven't I seen you around?" Henry stuck out his hand to River.

"River Wilders. I'm not from around here. Actually I came from New York City. What book do you have there?" She pointed to his book. Henry looked shocked at her answer before looking down at the story he was reading.

"It's my story book. I'm reading Snow White and Rose Red right now." He said showing her the page he was on. The princess in the picture standing right next to his grandma, had to have been her. They looked exactly alike.

"Wow!" River just sat back. Ruby came back over with her iced tea.

"Henry, what are you doing here? Does Regina, or Mary Margret, or David, or better yet Emma?" Red questioned putting her hands on her hips.

"Wait Emma? As in Emma Swan?" River perked up.

"Yeah." Red said not knowing how to respond. River unzipped her black hoodie feeling warm and was in her purple long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans.

"She's my godmother. My mum sent me to live with her and she won't pick up her phone. Can one of you show me where she lives?" River took a long sip of her iced tea, almost sucking the whole thing dry.

"Wait you're the sixteen year old mastermind my mom won't stop talking about?" Henry looked at her weird. His great-aunt was his mom's goddaughter.

"Yeah probably me. If it involves being a spy I'm the one Emma or my friends would call." River said felling very proud of herself.

"Wow! I'm her son. I can show you where we live." Henry wanted to show her around the whole town. Most of the occupants of the town are in for the greatest shock of their lives.

"That's great." River stood up before paying and putting her coat on. She grabbed her messenger bag and looked at Henry. "You ready?" She asked him.

"Let's go." Henry led her out and started to walk down the sidewalk. River started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Henry was confused to why she was laughing.

"I have a car we can use. It's going to rain and I'd rather not get hypothermia." River showed him her baby and got in." Buckle up!" Henry gave her directions to the apartment and they were off. They talked about almost everything. They had both found they liked a lot of the same things, but they also like separate things. River liked things most seventeen year-olds liked and Henry liked things most tweens liked. They both got out of the car and walked into a brick building. They used their fast ninja skills and made it up the stairs very fast. River knocked on the door. A man who looked to be in his late twenties answered the door.

"James!" Henry hugged his grandpa and walked into the apartment.

"Hi I'm James can I help you? Oh thanks for bringing Henry home, though." James rubbed his neck. She looked exactly like his Snow White but she had green instead of blue eyes.

"Is Emma-" River was cut off by Emma and another lady who looked just like River came down the stairs.

"River?" Emma rushed and hugged her goddaughter while Snow stood their, stiff as a bored.

"Hey Auntie Emma. I tried calling you but you didn't answer." River hugged back.

"Rose." Snow whispered out her name before falling backwards and fainting.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairytale land

"Snow!" A ten-year old rose went chasing off after her sister. They were both riding out and around the kingdom when Snow's horse went taking off.

"Rose!" Snow screamed out. She had been saved by a woman. Rose had searched for Snow after loosing track of the horse.

"Oh my goodness thank you so much for saving my sister." Rose gushed to Snow's savior.

"It was no problem dear. I'm Regina, you must be Princess Rose Red." Regina bowed slightly to the young princess.

"Don't bow, please." Rose commanded of her before hugging her."And don't call me Princess. It's just Rose." She mumbled into her sister after grabbing her.

"Your Majesties!" Snow and Rose looked up to one of their father's guards.

"Bye Regina!" They ran off.

"Bye Rose Red, bye Snow White." She looked after the two identical twins.

Reality/ Storybrook

"Is she going to be ok?" River asked Emma. James had set the lady, who she found out was named Mary Margret, on the couch.

"She should be. So you wanna tell me why on half the calls you were crying?" Emma raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, you know how mum got re-married?" River rubbed her arm nervously.

"Yeah, Jason right?" Emma went to stand behind the kitchen counter offering up a bar stool seat to River, who accepted.

"Yeah. He doesn't want kids, and the deal was he'd marry her if after the wedding I was sent away. So mum and him got married and they went on their honeymoon. When they came back they had forgotten all about their little deal. So I come home one afternoon and there's a note on my bedroom door. Apparently I was becoming to much of a brat and Jason remembered the deal. Next thing I know I'm packing my whole room while mum and Jason are no where to be found." River was crying by the end. Her mum had just given her up because some idiot didn't want kids and a seventeen year-old girl is considered a brat. Her mum didn't care about her, and her dad was dead. The only true person that hadn't left her was Emma.

"What? Who does that? You were her life, her pride, and her joy. All of a sudden some dirty alcoholic decides to make her ditch you so they can get married? What the heck, I though Casey had better judgement than that?"Emma was ranting and pacing in the kitchen.

"Emma! Calm down! Listen, River, you seem like a wonderful kid so I'm going to offer you a place to live here, ok?" James knew who she was. She was family, even though they hadn't met before.

"Gram-James! Gran- Mary Margret's up!" Henry practically ran down the steps. He was followed by Mary Margret who was holding a hand to her temple.

"Hi, sorry for fainting. I'm Mary Margret but call me Mary." Snow gave her sister a big smile.

"It's no problem really. I'm River, River Wilders." River shook Mary's hand. Emma's cell phone rang. She walked into another room after glancing at who it was.

"So anyway River what are you doing in town?" Mary sat down next to her and James started making some tea for her.

"I'm coming to live with my Aunt. Right now she's the only family I have." Snow looked sad at this. Emma came out and grabbed her jacket.

"Alright guys, grab your coats!" Emma helped Henry into his jacket and River got out her hoodie.

"Your only wearing a hoodie?" Emma questioned River before Snow could.

"Yeah! All my other stuff is in my trunk buried to deep for me to get right now." River just shrugged her shoulders.

"Here you can borrow one of my coats." Snow handed River a bright red peacoat. It made Rose's red tints in her hair shine and her eyes look greener. She looked more like herself than any other time Snow had seen her in this world.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hook! Don't do anything rash!" A Twenty-year-old Rose ran across the beach.

"How can I not do anything rash? She's keeping us apart." He stopped abruptly and swung around to catch Rose.

"She worries for me, Killian. She's just worried about my safety." Rose looked up at him, her midnight curls flowing in the wind. Killian ran his fingers through it and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"Rose, she's evil and vile, and one of these days something is going to hurt you." He worried for the young princess who he had fallen in love with.

"Killian, let's not talk about this. I, um, have something's I need to talk to you about." Rose avoided his eyes and stepped out of his hold.

"Oh, Rose. What is it?" He tried to get her to look him in the eye.

"Killian, after today... What I mean to say is...Killian I can't ever see you again after today." She stuttered out her final answer. She had tears in her green eyes. Killian looked shocked and made a step toward her. Rose stepped back startled.

"Rose, is this what you want?" Killian had to hold back sobs of his own.

"No! I want to be with you, I swear, it's just that..." Killian cut her off.

"That Regina is forcing you too?" Killian had almost as much hatred for Regina, as he had for Rumplstilitskin.

"No, but she's bound to suspect something. I'm sneaking out all the time, or me having a great need to go to the beach when I can't even swim!" Rose tried to reason with not only him but herself also. She didn't want to have to go, really but she'd rather protect him then risk his life.

"So run away. Run away with me to the sea. We can sail out into the ocean blue and never have to leave one another." Killian was reasoning with her refusing to let her go.

"You know I can't do that!" Rose stepped away farther from him, his idea making her want to hit him with something.

"Why can't you?" Killian was getting angry again. Here was a perfect idea and she was shooting it down immediately.

"Because I can't leave Snow all alone like that! She's the only family I have left!" Rose shouted at him. She didn't care who it was. If that person were trying to keep her away from Snow, she would fight them.

"What about me, hm? You're going to have to choose one day! It's either me or her, so which is it?" Killian fully expected her to choose him. She could come back and visit Snow anytime, right? He asked himself.

"Snow." She whispered loud enough for him to hear before breaking off into a run. She had run all the way to the cabin they had and knocked into one of the guards.

"Your majesty are you alright?" He asked leaning down to help her. Rose could hear the undertone of steel. He didn't care if she was all right.

"Yes. Ready the horses, I think it's time we made our way back." Rose put her poker face on. Though even though she had a poker face on you could still tell her emotions through her eyes.

"Ready the Royal Carriage men! Princess Snow White is returning to the castle!" He yelled out the guards. Rose just nodded not knowing that it was a secret code. She gathered her skirts and made her way into the carriage. She settled herself so she was starring out the window her chin resting on her hand.

Hook sat on one of the rocks. She was gone! Gone back to her controlling stepmother and younger sister. They had true love and she threw it away. Hook felt himself getting angry and picked up a near by rock. Her was about to throw it when he heard it. He knew that voice even if it was screaming. Rose! He looked up to see where the birds had vacated the trees to see where she was. He ran into the forest dodging rocks, vines and fallen trees.

"Rose!" He cried out. Over and over again till his voice was hoarse.

He had seemed like over an hour till he saw it. The carriage was over turned, all the horses dead, but no soldiers. The carriage had slash marks and arrows in it. He ran over to it and ripped the door practically off its hinges. Rose's body laid their her breathing shallow.

"Oh Rose! My dear sweet Rose Red." He picked her torso up so it was in his lap. She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. The bright flame usually burning in them was diminishing quickly.

"Killian?" She lifted her hand up and brought it to his face.

"Rose, what happened?" He saw his tears fall onto her bloodied chest.

"They stopped the carriage and over turned it. I tried to get out but they fired. I looked up and he had a sword. He slashed and slashed it hurts Killian." She all but whispered now.

"Killian look at me." He looked into her eyes and she kissed his cheek one last time.

"I love you." The words were whispered as she fell limp. He was freely sobbing now. He tried shaking her trying to wake her. Waiting for her to wake up and grin telling him she tricked him.

"Rose!" He screamed over and over again.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Aunt Emma, Your telling me I have to go to a party? Looking like this, with strangers I have never ever in my entire 17 years met?" River looked at her aunt like she was crazy. Snow sat next to her and would glance at her confused and with longing ever so often.

"Yeah. Just smile nod and go along with it all. Henry, remember I invited Regina so she could spend time with you." Emma looked at Henry who was on the other side of River squishing her between Snow and him.

"You sure you haven't lost your marbles yet? This is the right Emma Swan, right?" River joked around gaining a laugh from Charming.

"I think I'm the only Emma Swan out there, so yes I'm the real one. If you think I've lost my marbles I can show you people worse than this." Emma shared a look with Snow. River laughed, but caught the look Emma gave Mary-Margret and stored it for later.

"So James, Mary-Margret, what do you both do for a living?" River looked to the two people sitting next to her. She was squished between Mary-Margret and James with Henry sitting in front of her with Emma driving.

"I'm a teacher here and James helps out all around town but mostly acts as a deputy sheriff with Emma." Mary-Margret looked a little on the nervous side.

"That's cool. " River didn't know what to say anymore and everyone just sat there in an awkward silence. Rose fidgeted with one of the holes in her jeans, and gnawed on her lip. Something was different here, something mindboggling and familiar. Sitting her next to Mary-Margret sparked something in her memory.

"Were here." Emma stated getting out of the car and heaving River out from between James and Mary-Margret.

"Thank you for grabbing me like I was a rag doll." River drawled to Emma before giggling. Emma rolled her eyes and closed the door behind James.

"For that you can carry the tacos" Emma handed River the three trays of tacos.

"Sure, if you want there to be none left." She smirked at Emma who had stopped walking at that before walking into Granny's thanking Henry for holding the door.

"You're not actually going to eat them all right?" Henry looked at her like she was crazy.

"Of coarse not, Emma doesn't know that though." She winked before hiding them and sitting down.

"River!" Red rushed over and gave the young girl a side hug. River gave a small hug back clearly not expecting someone to hug her.

"Hi Red." River smiled and pulled away. Some of the other partygoers were looking over at her with wide eyes.

"Let me introduce you to some people." Red guided River around and introduced her to a lot of people. There were so many different people and faces she only really remembered Leroy and Granny. River sat down at one of the bar stools and put her head in her hands.

"Tired?" Mary-Margret had to check on River after she had seen her walk and slightly stumble to the bar. She wasn't drunk, right?

"Exhausted. I'll be fine though. Go celebrate I'll be fine in 20 minutes." River said her voice slightly muffled because she hadn't removed her head from her arms.

"You sure?" Mary- Margret looked a little conflicted.

"Yeah." River mumbled out and Mary-Margret after a couple of seconds walked over to James. River sat there breathing in and out until she felt the seat next to her shift and something brush her arm. She lifted her head ready to yell but stopped mid mouth opening. The other lady turned her head and looked just as surprised as she was.

"Uh hi?" She pulled her mouth closed and lifted her hand out to shake.

"Hello." The lady seemed to snap out of whatever had caught her attention and smile at her.

"I'm River Wilders." The lady seemed to frown at the mention of her name but shook her hand nonetheless.

"Regina Mills." She was about to say more but Henry, Emma, and Leroy came over and blocked her view. River decided she was too tired to stay up and said good-bye to Mary-Margret and everyone else. Looked around for Emma but gave up feeling to tired. She decided to walk to the inn and go to her room there. She didn't notice of coarse a shocked pirate about to fall off a building.


	5. Chapter 5

"River!" River jumped up out of bed at the yell of her name.

"I didn't do it!" She yelled her usual response to her name being yelled.

"Should I know about something?" Emma stood in the doorway of River's hotel room. Henry just laughed and sat down on Rivers crumpled bed.

"It's to early for this." River groaned out before she turned and face planted beside Henry on her bed.

"Nope! I need you to take Henry to school today and possibly pick him up." To that River groaned again.

"Stop whining and get up!" Emma told her. River slowly got up and glared at her.

"Well I have to get dressed." She crossed her arms. Emma smiled at River and lead Henry out the door.

"Crazy aunts." River shook her head.

"I heard that!" River laughed and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans out of her suitcase. She hopped around the room trying to grab her red v-neck long-sleeved shirt while getting her skinny jeans on. Once she had her clothes on she pulled her hair into a side braid and brushed her teeth. Looking at her reflection she decided against makeup and pulled on her black beanie. She quickly pulled on her converse and grabbed her coat and purse on her way out.

"New record!" River cheered out spinning around with Henry who was laughing.

"Uh huh. Sure Riv." Emma shook her head at their antics. "Anyway, River school starts at 8:40 and ends at 3:10. Be there by 3:00 this afternoon. Don't forget." Emma gave her a look and River crossed her heart.

"I promise! Bye Aunt Emma!" River yelled out a bit as they exited the inn and Emma got into her bug. She waved at the two before driving off.

"Let's skip today." Henry said to River as she got into her car. She stopped and gave him a look.

"No skipping Henry. I never skipped school and look at me now. I graduated early and now well I'm free to do what I want." She put the keys in and started the drive to school.

"I know, but I want to hang with you today." He pouted and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Nice try kid. You're not skipping and after school we can hang out, deal?" He nodded and she grinned. "Cheer up! Maybe we can go for ice cream." She pulled up to the school.

"Can we?" Henry looked excited. River smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Maybe, but you must promise me you'll be good. If I have to pick you up early no ice cream." River tried to give a serious face but failed miserably sending her into a laugh.

"Bye River!" Henry call from the steps of the school.

"Bye Kid!" She called from her car before driving off to the dinner.

"Welcome to Granny's!" Ruby called out from behind the counter. "Oh! River!" Ruby grinned when she saw River. She had known her in the other world before her death.

"Hey Ruby." River waved to the older girl.

"Table for one?" Ruby grabbed a menu and looked around the diner.

"Well yeah. I mean unless there's some imaginary person standing behind me." River gave ruby a grin.

"I didn't know I was imaginary." River froze and turned around to face the person behind her.

"I'm-" She started to say.

"It's fine you didn't know. My names Jefferson."

"_Mother!" Rose red, now 20 years old, ran through the castle looking for her stepmother._

"_Rose dear!" Rose turned around to face her stepmother the queen. Regina smiled, a true smile, at Rose. Rose was, in her eyes, her own daughter. She was not a traitor to the queen._

"_May I go riding? I wish to see the Kingdom." Rose gave her mother a pleading look. Regina sighed before smiling again._

"_Of coarse dear. Be back by tomorrow though." Regina felt extreme happiness at Rose's grin. _

"_Oh thank you! Bye Mother!" She started to speed away toward her room to change. _

"_Be safe." Regina whispered, her smile falling as Rose sped away. _

"_Snow!" Snow White turned from her place on the balcony to face her sister._

"_Rose! Is everything alright?" Snow look concerned for her sister. _

"_Of coarse! I just came to tell you I'm going to be gone for a while." Rose smiled before slipping behind the curtain and pulling on her riding gear._

"_Please be safe, Rosie." Snow felt uncertainty and worry for her sister creep into her gut._

"_Always am Snow, I always am." She gave her sister a smile as she tied her hair up into a ponytail. She ginned reassuringly at her sister and hugged her tight. _

"_Good bye!" She called to her sister as she ran to the stables._

"_Help!" Rosie picked her head up from her map of the kingdom._

"_Come on!" She urged her horse toward the source of the cry. She stopped at the scene in front of her. A small girl, barely three, was sobbing next to a young woman's body. The little girl had golden curls and bright blue eyes. She looked like a younger version of the dying woman._

"_What happened?" Rose hopped off her horse, Mina, and rushed over to the little girl and the woman._

"_The bad men th-they hurt mommy! Daddy told us to run but they caught us." The little girl was hiccupping and had small scraps on her hand and knees. _

"_Shhh! It's going to be all right. I'm going to put your mommy on my horse and then I'll take her to the next village. Ok?" She held the small girl to her as she cried. It broke Rose's heart to know that another would be condemned to the same fate, to be motherless this young was truly heartbreaking._

"_Ok." The little girl buried her head in the top of Rose's cloak. Rose, after a while of assessing the woman's injuries, realized the young girl had fallen asleep and removed her cloak. She wrapped it around the small girl in it before lifting the child's mother to the back of her horse. After lifting the woman she picked up the child and grabbed the horse's reigns as she lead them the way they came. Some time after her discovery the child woke up._

"_Are we there yet?" Rose glanced down at the small waking form of the child._

"_Almost." She whispered back._

"_I'm Grace!" She gave a small smile to Rose. Rose smiled back slightly._

"_Pleased to meet you Miss. Grace. I am Rose Red." Grace's eyes widened._

"_You're the princess." Grace smiled up at her and blushed._

"_Hmmm I guess I am. It seems as though we are at the village." Grace looked around and spotted someone familiar. _

"_Papa!" She shrieked and wiggle out of Rose's arms. _

"_Grace!" He picked her up and held her close to him._

"_Your majesty." Many people bowed to Rose._

"_Rise. I need you to bring me to the healer. The child's mother is wounded." One of the town's people grabbed her horse's reigns and told her to stay while he brought her to the healer. _

"_Thank you! I'm Jefferson you majesty." _

"Miss?"

"River?"

River blinked a couple times as Ruby and Jefferson called her name.

"Huh?" She brought a hand to her head and rubbed it. She had a massive headache and was seriously confused. _What was that?_ She thought to herself.

"You alright River? You passed out." She glanced around to the other people surrounding her. Some were unrecognizable but others she could pick out. But one in particular stood out. He looked rather out of place and had a mysterious look to him. She had a déjà vu moment, wondering how on earth she felt as though she knew him.

"River, I'm taking you to the hospital." She glanced away from the stranger to look at Ruby. She was bout to say something more until it all got fuzzy around the edges of her vision. Finally she gave up after trying to not fall to the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello peoples of Fanfiction! Anyway really special shout out to Sassycassie218. Her PM made my day as I sat in the Three Broomsticks. So here it is the next chapter of Lives Lost. Honestly if you have any ideas about possible plot twists I am all ears. Well here you go the first of a bunch of updates I'm going to try to fit in!

* * *

River looked around and blinked a couple times. _Toto I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. _She chuckled quietly because of the situation. She looked around to see where she was. Trees and foliage seemed to surround her and she seemed to be lost in the forest. _Maybe if I walk around I can find someone. _She started her trek almost tripping over roots and bushes a couple times. _Tree. Tree. Tree. Bush. Road. Tree. Wait! Road!_

"A road! Finally!" She ran toward it without thinking and fell forward. She lay there in the middle of the street trying to untangle the roots that seemed to have a vice grip around her foot and ankle.

"Hello?" She yelled out when she watched some of the woodland creatures run away. Suddenly a horse came barreling toward her.

"Ahh!" She let out a ear piercing scream and yanked at the roots some more. _They're not budging!_ She suddenly pulled herself into a ball and waited for the impact. It never came however.

"Woah! Mina." She heard a voice exactly like her own speak.

"Who are you?" Suddenly the roots let up and she got up. She looked to see who it was and nearly fainted again. She was looking at herself. The imposter looked almost exactly the same. The only thing off was how old she looked and her clothing. Instead of the modern clothes River wore normally, the imposter River looked like she stepped out of a fairy tale. She was dressed in a bright red corset and a black cloak. Her pants seemed to be brown and her boots were black also. Her hair was clipped back out of her face but the rest fell in long curls down her back.

"Lest rest over at the inn when we reach it." Her horse simply walked toward where River stood. River tried waving at the imposter or her horse but neither acknowledged her presence and just kept walking. She ran up to the horse to stop it but something funny happened. It walked strait through her and kept walking.

"Did that horse just walked through me? Ok I'm dreaming. This is all some strange dream." She pinched herself a couple times and gave up.

"Ok this isn't a dream. Wait where is she going?" She ran after the horse and the imposter and stopped at an inn where the imposter was talking to the owner.

"Your majesty." He bowed to the imposter.

"Rise. I would prefer to be called Rose." She gave him a kind smile and sat down at one of the empty tables.

"Hello, love." There he was! The stranger from before!

"I am no ones love, let alone yours. I ask you to leave me in peace unless you have something of importance for you too say." She gave him a look that said 'look at me like that again and you won't live another day.'

"That was cold love. The names Killian Jones, but you can call me Captain Hook." He gave her a heart-stopping grin but she just shrugged it off.

"I'm Rose Red, but you can call me her majesty." She gave him a small smirk before she got up.

"Now, love-"

"I am still not your love."

"But you will be."

"Go away Hook."

"No, I'd rather stay right here."

"I command you to go away."

"I'm not under your jurisdiction."

"You know-"

"No I don't please elaborate it means I can stay in your presence longer."

"I'd rather not now."

"Come on love. Must you be so difficult?"

"Yes."

"Then you are perfect. I love a woman who can hold her own."

"Oh good. I'm going to hold my own over there and you can get lost."

"Lost in your eyes of coarse."

"Well you're just a little charmer?"

"Glad you see things my way love."

"Oh really? If I'm going anywhere with you it is to watch you fall off a cliff."

"Only if you're waiting for me at the bottom."

River watched them bicker back and forth seeing the sparks fly between them. _So his names Killian. _Just then it all started to fade and twist around into white smoke.

* * *

"Oh my, Ro-River!" Mary Margret practically knocked the recently conscious girl off the bed.

"Uh hi?" She hugged her back lightly and Mary Margret let her go.

"River!" Henry bound into the hospital room with Emma and David behind him.

"Henry!" She hugged him tight and looked up at her aunt.

"I didn't mean it I swear! Why am I here anyways?" She tried to get up but David put a hand out.

"You fainted in the middle of Granny's. The Dr. Whale wants to keep you under observation because there was no reason you should have fainted." He gave her a concerned look.

"Really? Can you at least tell them to lay off the drugs?" She gave them a frustrated look.

"What drugs? River, the doctors haven't given anything to you." Emma gave her an alarmed look.

"What? Then why are my dreams all crazy?" River started to hyperventilate and put her head in her hands.

"What were they about?" Henry looked up at her curious.

"Well there was a girl who looked like an older version of me and she was riding a horse. She wore the strangest clothing. It was as if she was out of a fairytale. And she was talking to a pirate with a hook." She looked around the room and received mixed looks. Snow looked almost ready to break out into song, David gave her a look of disbelief, Emma look at her with surprise and Henry gave her an all-knowing look.

"Ro-River! Darling are you ok?" Regina burst into the hospital room. David and Emma quickly stood between Regina and River's bed.

"Ms. Mills?" River raised an eyebrow at Regina before she got out of bed and pushed David and Emma aside.

"I heard what happened. Are you sure your ok?" Regina tried to move toward her but Emma jumped in the way again.

"Regina this is for family and friends. You are neither." She started to push Regina out the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Ms. Swan." She snapped her fingers and instead of sending Emma flying back like she intended, it sent River back into the wall.

"Rose!" Mary Margret screamed while David shielded her and Henry. Emma tackled Regina and Regina tried to run toward River.

"Rose! Rose Red! Rose!" She glanced around trying to find who was calling out to her. She saw the man from the dinner and her dreams.

"Oh Rose." He ran toward her but was pulled back by David as Emma held down Regina.

"W-Who are y-you?" She winced and made no move to get up.

"Oh Rose. Dear sweet Rose Red, please I am begging you. You have to remember me! Remember all the love and bickering that led to us falling in love. Please?" David was dragging him out now and he was screaming out profanities at David.

"River?" Regina croaked from where Emma held her.

"Who? I'm Rose. Who are all you people? Where am I? Where's my sister?" Rose backed herself more against the wall rubbing her head where blood gushed out a little.

"Rose?" Mary Margret got up from the ground where Henry still sat.

…..

….

…

…

"_**Snow!"**_


End file.
